Some modern mobile devices can perform various actions when entering or exiting geofenced environments. When a mobile device detects an entrance into or exit from a geofenced environment, an action is triggered. For example, the mobile device can display a notification upon entering a geofenced environment (e.g., an office in a building). The mobile device can determine that the mobile device entered the geofenced environment using various sensors and positioning technologies. Upon determining that the mobile device has entered the geofenced environment, the mobile device can display the notification.
Triggering the action immediately upon entry into or exit from a geofenced environment can be inconvenient to a user. For example, the user may be able to respond to the notification only when the user has settled down (e.g., is sitting at a desk in the office). If the notification were to occur immediately when the user enters or exits the geofenced environment and before the user settles down, the user may be too distracted to see or react to the notification.